memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Phoenix/Lliad/Chapter Two
The Void Fleet, 147th, Apollo, Daedalus, Hammond and Phoenix are hanging nose to nose with the Wraith fleet keeping them from getting to the Milky Way Galaxy to reinforce their forces already in the Milky Way Galaxy. On the bridge Colonel Tyson is looking at her senior staff and Admiral Kira. Opinions on this new Wraith Commander? Colonel Tyson asked as she looks at her staff and Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at her. Attack him says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. Major Gates looks at Colonel Tyson. I vote to wait and see what they do because if we attack now we risk draining our defenses Major Gates says as he looks at Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at them both. If we wait they will destroy us then head for Earth, we can't wait Earth is in danger says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson and Major Gates. She looks at Admiral Kira. Sir if we attack now we'll have no strength against the Wraith and I say let's do the wait and see approach Colonel Tyson says as she looks at Admiral Kira. This is Intrepid what are our orders Admiral? Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss looks at the main viewer. Stand down Commander Madden, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Aye, sir Intrepid out Commander Madden says over the com and the channel cuts. Admiral Kira looks at Colonel Tyson as she looks at him. I was raised to wait and see what the enemy does before you attack or we could be in serious trouble Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. Then Lieutenant Campbell looks at her console. Colonel, Admiral picking up power from the Pegasus jumpgate Lieutenant Campbell says as she looks at her console and then at Colonel Tyson and Admiral Kira. They both look at the jumpgate and it opens and several Traveler vessels emerge along with the Traveler battle cruiser. This is Larrin on board the Traveler cruiser to Wraith fleet you will stand down and retreat back to Pegasus or we'll use deadly force Larrin says over the com. Colonel Tyson looks at Lieutenant Campbell and activates the com. Traveler fleet this is Colonel Mariah Tyson on board the Federation starship USS Phoenix stand down do not I repeat do not fire on the Wraith fleet we've got everything under control Colonel Tyson says as she's looks at the main viewer. Colonel Tyson nice to meet you and Typhuss very good to see you again Larrin says on the viewer. Typhuss looks at main viewer. Larrin its good to see you too at least I have someone who wants to fight the Wraith says Typhuss as he looks at Larrin on the viewscreen. Let me guess new commanding officer getting cold feet Larrin says on the viewer. Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer. This new CO of the 304 is trying to prevent the destruction of Midway and the Void Fleet Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the viewer. I'm trying to protect Earth and she won't attack the Wraith fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Larrin on the viewscreen. She looks at them. I have my orders from Starfleet and if they say wait and see what the Wraith do and if they so much as twitch my orders are to open up with everything this ship has Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the main viewer. I hope you like waiting for hours, days even weeks says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. He looks at the viewer showing the secondary bridge of the cruiser. Typhuss we should meet and talk aboard the Phoenix? Larrin says on the viewer. Typhuss smiles at her. Very well, see you when you come aboard says Typhuss as he looks at Larrin on the viewscreen.